<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>After Dinner Mine by TabbieWolf</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24061045">After Dinner Mine</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TabbieWolf/pseuds/TabbieWolf'>TabbieWolf</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Lupin III</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Clever fingers, Dry Humping, F/M, OT4, PWP, Penis In Vagina Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Teasing, all my stories are OT4, holy heterosexuality Batman</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 18:42:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,200</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24061045</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TabbieWolf/pseuds/TabbieWolf</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Lupin &amp; Fujiko, porn without plot; the thief is always a gentleman, the lady is a tease.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Arsène Lupin III/Mine Fujiko</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>37</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>After Dinner Mine</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Technically a continuation of the same day in <a href="%E2%80%9C">Dessert Before Dinner</a> though you do not need to read one to understand the other. It’s porn, folks.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“So how long have you had the erection?”</p>
<p>“On and off since dinner. Was it that obvious?”</p>
<p>“Your fidgeting on the couch is something we’ve all seen before, lover. We know what we got into.”</p>
<p>Surprisingly, Lupin’s face was flushed. He scratched the back of his neck as he watched Fujiko pull off her socks. “You guys are all extremely pretty,”</p>
<p>“Plus we both saw what Jigen and Goemon were up to earlier.” She went to unbutton her top and quickly found another pair of hands on top of her own.</p>
<p>“Would...you be up for that, tonight?”</p>
<p>“Doggy style? Or anal?” Fujiko leaned back against him as she finished unbuttoning the shirt and he cupped her breasts, unhooking her bra with absolutely no effort at all.</p>
<p>“I meant breaking the bed,” he raised his eyebrows, grinning into her neck as he pulled off her shirt and bra.</p>
<p>“There’s only one bed left in this house now, you realize. We probably shouldn’t break it.” Her hands were behind her, carefully unbuckling the thief’s belt. The very prominent bulge would’ve made unzipping his fly in this position a risky venture...if it wasn’t a rather common occurrence. His now-loosened slacks dropped easily down his skinny legs.</p>
<p>“Awww.” Lupin stepped out of his pants and wrapped around her front, easing back onto the bed and pulling the lady thief down with him. He moaned involuntarily as she bumped his erection. Fujiko chuffed, pleased, and rocked against him, her tight cut-offs against his boxers.</p>
<p>“Fujicakes...”</p>
<p>“Hmmmm?”</p>
<p>“If you keep doing that! Hnf! I’m not going to last...”</p>
<p>She leaned against him, her bare breasts against his shirt, which he was attempting to unbutton. One hand continued unbuttoning, the other tweaked at his lover’s nipple, to which she scooted forward and moaned softly. Lupin hissed as she rode against him, the layers of fabric between them making it a merciless tease.</p>
<p>“You’re easy,” Fujiko smiled.</p>
<p>“You’re —hff— good at this, for reasons that probably shouldn’t turn me on, but do anyway.”</p>
<p>“I’m only halfway insulted,”</p>
<p>“Hopefully that’s not enough to stop.” Lupin leaned up on his shoulders and kissed her, trying to pull off both his shirt and undershirt at the same time and only halfway succeeding. She grinned, leaning forward and nipping at his fingers, biting his undershirt and pulling it off with her teeth, still rocking against him.</p>
<p>“Fuj, I’m going to—hff—cum before I even—“ he moaned, hitching up his hips “—get your pants off.”</p>
<p>“I’m sure there’s other ways you could get me off in the what, twenty minutes it’ll take for you to recover?”</p>
<p>“Hah—“ He reached up and tugged at her belt, his fingers trembling as he bit his lip and tried to focus. Fujiko grinned, but slowed her rocking, and the thief let out a relieved breath. “You need to wear skirts more often, Fujicakes,”</p>
<p>She lifted her butt and shimmied the pants down as far as they’d go. “You need to get a condom anyway.”</p>
<p>“I need to...not move for a second, maybe think about...anything else.” Lupin groaned as Fujiko thrust her hips one more time before pulling back and standing up off the bed. She slipped out of her cut-offs and the panties she was wearing, dropping both to the floor. The thief growled in response.</p>
<p>“Lu-pi-n...”</p>
<p>“Right, right,” He was out of his boxers and had a condom in-hand almost faster than the lady thief could follow, but he pulled Fujiko back to the bed and nibbled at her neck, his hand wrapping around her and between her legs. She moaned, breathy and deep, as he quickly found her clit and angled his fingers <i>just so</i>.</p>
<p>Lupin wrapped his other hand around her front, gently entering her with his fingers, trying his damnedest not to thrust into her back as he felt how wet she was. Just his luck, teasing him was a huge turn on for her. He arched his fingers, searching, while his other hand rubbed and circled her clit.</p>
<p>“Ah! There!” Fujiko leaned back, thrusting herself into his hand. Lupin moaned along with her, pressing into her G-spot a little more forcefully, his other fingers pinching her clitoris lightly as they circled it. She came, then, loudly, moaning his name into his ear, Lupin grinning like he’d just won some sort of prize.</p>
<p>“Never gonna get sick of that,” he mused, kissing her deeply, his fingers still working. Fujiko pushed back, gently, the feeling almost too much, but then leaned into both the kiss and the motion of his hands.</p>
<p>“Oh, ready to go again, Fujicakes?”</p>
<p>“Wipe that shit-eating grin off your face—ah!— and keep doing that...”</p>
<p>She could feel his erection against her, the occasional twitch insistently pulsing against the small of her back. His focus was all on her, though, his fingers and hands repeating a steady motion that he knew would get her off. Another push forward, another pinch, and she was moaning into his neck, gentle pulses against his fingers as she came again.</p>
<p>They both paused, Fujiko running her hand up Lupin’s arm. He kissed her again, then licked his fingers, to which she rolled her eyes but smiled.</p>
<p>“You taste good! Sweet as...dare I say, Fujica—“</p>
<p>“You realize if finish that word that I’m not helping <i>you</i> finish, lover.”</p>
<p>Lupin shut up, still grinning. Fujiko lifted up her butt and scooted backwards, his cock now between her legs, and she held up her hand. Her partner handed her the unwrapped condom and bit at her neck as she unrolled it onto him. She lifted her hips again, feeling under herself with her hand and sliding down on top of his sheathed dick.</p>
<p>“Ffffuck, Fujiko!” Lupin groaned. She pillowed around him, tight from the earlier orgasms.</p>
<p>“Call it a thank you gift,” Fujiko purred, squeezing him between her legs as she nuzzled his face and ran her fingers down his sideburns. He hissed, thrusting upwards, and she continued her rocking from earlier, a slow and steady motion as she eased her hips back and forth against him.</p>
<p>For once, the thief was less talkative, though his moans were surely audible in the rest of the safehouse as Fujiko sped up the pace of her rocking. She pondered this, listening to her partner panting against her, feeling his dick throb inside her.</p>
<p>“Enjoying yourselves?” Fujiko said rather loudly, grinning. Lupin thrusted into her, his hands gripping her breasts.</p>
<p>“Y-y-“ the thief groaned.</p>
<p>“...yes?” came a questioning squeak from the next room over.</p>
<p>“Goemon!” a gruff voice shouted, clearly trying to catch his breath.</p>
<p>“What?”</p>
<p>Fujiko rolled her hips backwards, letting her deep moan join the thief’s blasphemy as he swore into her neck in garbled French, pulsing and twitching as he came inside her. They both stilled, hearing quiet groans and squeaks from the other room.</p>
<p>Lupin cleared his throat, shuddering a bit as Fujiko lifted herself off of him. She crossed her legs and leaned against his side as he carefully rolled the condom off, wrapping it up. She kissed him gently and he hummed into it, smiling.</p>
<p>“Good?”</p>
<p>“Very good.”</p>
<p>“Very sexy,” in Japanese from the next room.</p>
<p>“Goemon!”</p>
<p>“What.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>